The meaning of Christmas
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Forgot that I already type this story for last Christmas and forgot to publish it. Well Killua hates Christmas since his family made that day a night mare for him but would Gon, his girlfriend be able to change that? Killua x FemGon (yinyang pair)


"I hate Christmas" Killua grumble as he looks at the calendar before looking outside the window which is currently snowing outside.

Gon shook her head disapprovingly as she comes over to Killua's side "Oh come on Killua, what's with you and hating Christmas? Even though Christmas hasn't arrived, you already hating it. Are you actually Grinch, perhaps?" Gon said with a teasing smile and Killua growled at that.

Gon giggled "Alright, I'm sorry" Gon says before giving a kiss on Killua's cheek and goes sitting on the bed while Killua just blushed and look towards Gon who only smiled.

Killua comes over and lying himself on the bed next to Gon's position "Seriously Gon, in all my days as an assassins, I never learn that Christmas is enjoyable since for once when I was young, I tried to wait for the Santa. It ended up with my dad disguising as one for work and tried to kill me for training"

Gon sweat dropped "Wah, that must have been scary"

Killua waves his hand dismissively as if didn't care "Let's just say after that, my santa image is ruined and I don't believe in Christmas for nothing good will happen"

Gon sighed "Oh come on Killua, at least there are some gifts and there would be some amazing foods as wel"

"I did get gifts but they are all weapons and the foods I get are poison food" Killua said.

`No wonder his Christmas image is ruined' Gon thought with another sweat drop.

As Gon looked at Killua who prefers to stay in the bed with blanket covering him, Gon only smiled as an idea hit her. She would make Killua enjoys Christmas. She would make sure of it.

And with few days of Gon planning and putting her plan in motion, she goes to find Killua who is still sleeping and covered with blankets.

"Killua, wake up!" Gon exclaimed as she takes the blanket away.

Killua desperately tries to get the blanket back "No way! Why should I wake up!?"

"We are going outside" Gon says in determination.

"Are you kidding Gon!? It's freezing out there!" Killua exclaims as he finally gets the blanket back.

Gon put both of her hands on her hips. "Don't be so stubborn Killua, as long as we moves a lot, we won't even feel the cold"

Killua pretend not to hear his girlfriend "No way in hell I'm going out"

"Don't be so whiny Killua. It won't kill you!" Gon exclaims as she tries to remove her boyfriend out from the blankets.

"If I said I don't want to then I don't want to!" Killua's voice is muffled due to he makes the blanket covering him like an igloo and he tries to struggle from Gon.

Gon sighed before getting an idea and smirked. Over the years of being Killua's girlfriend, she had learn some things to be cunning.

"Fine. I see Hisoka few days ago when I'm out. Guess I would spend Christmas with him, then" Gon said with evil smile.

The `igloo' had stopped moving.

"Well, goodbye Killua. See you later" Gon says cheerily as she goes to the front door while at the same time, counting inside her head.

3..2..1

Right on cue, Killua grabs her from behind.

"Fine! I'll go outside with you. Don't you dare ever mention that clown's name again! Just give me few minutes to get dressed" Killua exclaims.

And Gon only smiled while inside her head, she cheered for her success.

Of course, the moment these two young couple goes outside, Killua's already protesting.

"Dammit, it's cold. Freezing and even snowing. Why do I have to do this!? And how long it would be until we are going back!?" Killua mumbled for so long while Gon just trying to be patient.

"We're here" Gon says merrily.

Killua look at the place with raising eyebrow "Why are we in a karaoke?"

"So we could sing, of course" Gon said it in obvious tone.

Killua narrowed his eyes "You drag me outside so that we could have some karaoke!?" Killua snapped.

Gon winced "You don't have to snap just because of that!"

"Geez, I feel stupid for leaving my warm, cozy and comfortable bed" Killua mumbled.

Gon rolled her eyes before smirked.

"I will ask someone else-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

In the end, the two of them are finally singing.

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, Jingle all the way~" Gon sing merrily.

"What I give, to get out of this place, and enjoying my warm bed" Killua sang "Hey!" Killua exclaims as Gon hit him on the head.

"Sing merrily and seriously" Gon said.

"Fine" Killua grumbled before singing again but not merrily.

After that, Gon had taken Killua for snowboarding. He knows that Killua is good at balance so he must be good at it. Well, Killua is indeed good but his expression are still just emotionless as he snowboarding.

"Mou Killua, but I have to admit that it was still good" Gon said as she comes over his side.

"Yeah-yeah, can we go back now?" Killua said, as if without any care in the world.

Gon's eye twitched at that comment.

Splat!

Killua's face just got hit by a snowball.

"I'll get you for this!" Killua exclaims as he scoops a snowball.

Gon only laughed and get away while Killua still chasing her with snowball on his hand.

After few moments, they are finally going back.

"Ahh~ I miss you my cozy bed!" was the first thing Killua said as he come inside and lying on it as he snuggle the blanket.

"Killua, all this time you are not happy outside?" Gon asked sadly.

"No, I told you that I hate it so leave me alone now" Killua said irritatingly.

"Fine. Sorry for dragging you" Gon says in a barely audible whisper but Killua still can hear it. He is thinking of apologizing but before he could do so, Gon left already.

Killua tries to play it cool but now he felt really cold and uncomfortable, not even the blankets are helping along with the bed he thought was comforting but now it's not.

Gon had tried her best to make him enjoy Christmas but he just dismiss it.

He felt like a jerk…

Hoping Gon didn't get out and find someone, he looks around in their place and sigh in relief for seeing Gon currently drinking hot cocoa.

"Hm? Why are you out from your bed?" Gon asked before she take a sip from her cocoa.

Killua goes to sit next to Gon "Well, I'm sorry. For acting like a jerk"

Gon gives a small smile "its fine. Do you want me to make some hot cocoa for you?"

Killua smiles back "That would be wonderful"

And so, the two of them spend some time cuddling together with blanket surrounding them with the plus of the hot cocoa.

Seems this Christmas is a really a good one for Killua.

 **OMAKE**

Killua had prepared to go to sleep, seeing that spending Christmas with Gon is the best for eating her Christmas theme cooking for dinner. Lots of sweets for them to eat but now, feeling Gon's aura approaching him. He can't help but wonder what Gon wanted for him in this close to middle of a night.

"Merry Christmas Killua. Santa is coming for you!"

Killua chocked on his saliva before blush is now spreading darkly from his cheeks to his ear. Holy, Gon is wearing a Girl Santa uniform, it was simple yet it looks very sexy for her.

"Here Killua, my present for you. Open it" Gon said merrily with a smile as she give Killua a beautifully warping present with mistletoe pattern all over it.

"Thanks" Killua said as he unwraps the present to reveal a blue crystal necklace.

"I thought it would suit you. Sorry if you didn't like it" Gon said.

Killua shook his head "Yeah, I didn't like it. I love it"

And Gon just grins as she heard that.

Killua's grin as well before his face fell "Oh right. I didn't have anything for you, sorry"

Gon's smile didn't falter "its fine Killua, all I wanted is you to enjoy Christmas after all"

Killua still feels bad before he looks at the wrapping pattern and gets an idea. He began to fold and rip the wrapping which earning a confused look from Gon.

"What are you doing?" Gon asked with confuse all over her face.

"Done" Killua said as he shows Gon the mistletoe made by wrapping paper.

Gon blushed "Killua-"

Killua only smirked "Well, according to the tradition, we must kiss, right?"

Gon pouted "Is that applicable for a santa and paper-made mistletoe?"

Killua grinned "Why not? Plus it makes it better isn't it? I'm kissing a Santa Claus" Killua chuckled a bit.

Before Gon could protest again, Killua already kiss Gon quickly who is shocked before gives in and kisses back.

Killua pulled away and smiled, "How was it?"

"Good as usual" Gon mumbled with a blush.

"Glad that you like it but we are not finished. I'm sure my Santa here wouldn't mind to stay with me, right?" Killua smirked devilishly.

Gon's blush darken "Right. So does this Christmas is a good one for you?"

"It does" Killua said, still smirking as Killua pulled Gon on his lap causing her to squeak before whisper in her ear.

"It was much better when we spend it together alone, quietly without anyone interrupting"


End file.
